James Sirius Potter et sa famille
by AsukaTirento
Summary: James Sirius Potter, fils aîné du célèbre Harry Potter, avait bien plus de facilité que d'autres à accepter l'héritage qui lui était transmis et avait parfois du mal à comprendre certains. Pourtant il ne s'en réjouissait guère : il aimerait juste que les relations entres les parents et les enfants dans sa famille soient plus simples...


**Bonjours, bonsoir ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention (preuve, il fait un peu brouillon) que j'ai écris en voiture lors d'un long trajet pour aller à la montagne (oui, oui, c'est assez précis). Je voulais écrire sur Harry Potter et plus précisément sur les enfants des héros et comme ils m'inspirent beaucoup de trucs assez triste...**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'annonce d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas écris sur mon logiciel Word habituel donc il se peut que la mise en page soit un peu bizarre mais j'ai essayé de réparer ça au mieux. Bonne lecture et bien sûr, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**James Sirius Potter et sa famille**

James Sirius Potter portait aussi bien ses prénoms que les couleurs de sa maison : farceur et espiègle comme un Maraudeur, il savait se montrer vaillant et courageux comme un Gryffondor quand la situation l'exigeait. Il portait d'ailleurs son héritage avec fierté, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous. Même s'il n'était pas l'aîné des enfants Weasley-Potter - ce titre revenait à Victoire - il savait de source sûre que ses cousins et cousines ne partageaient la même fierté concernant leurs parents.

Cela lui avait pris du temps pour le remarquer puisque Ted Lupin – appelé par tout le monde Teddy –, fils de deux grands héros de la bataille de Poudlard contre Voldemort et ses partisans, semblait toujours avoir bien vécu le fait d'être orphelin. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas toujours le cas mais dans ses moments de faiblesses où il désirait haïr ses parents, le père de James était toujours là pour le réconfort et lui rappeler la vraie valeurs de ses parents. De plus, comme ils avaient tous deux grandis en tant qu'orphelins, cela devait aider pour réconforter le cousin Teddy.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas lui qui fit comprendre à James que le reste de sa famille supportait assez mal les titres de fils et filles de héros. Il l'avait d'abord remarqué avec son propre frère, Albus Severus Potter.

Albus avait toujours été un enfant moins aventureux que son frère aîné, ainsi que moins sûr de lui. James se moquait d'ailleurs assez souvent de lui pour ça quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il aimait bien taquiner son frangin, mais ne pensait jamais que les doutes d'Albus le dévoraient tant.

Puis ce fut la première année d'Albus et à partir de là, quelque chose se brisa. À la surprise de tous, Albus fut envoyé à Serpentard et devint ami avec Scorpius Malefoy, le fils de l'ennemi juré de leur père durant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

James n'avait rien de particulier contre Serpentard mais après qu'Albus fut envoyé à Serpentard, il fut convaincu que ces serpents persifleurs avaient influencé son frère, et ce qu'en mal. Qu'importe ce que leur père disait – tentant de défendre la maison dans laquelle lui-même avait failli être envoyé et où avait été l'homme dont Albus portait le deuxième prénom – Jamais savait qu'Albus n'était plus son petit frère qui doutait de lui et espérait tout de même rendre ses parents fiers.

Non, à présent Albus semblait en pleine crise d'adolescence, accusant son père de faire de sa vie en enfer à cause de son statut de Survivant. Comme si leur père pouvait changer ça, changer le fait d'avoir subi la guerre, vu ses amis et proches mourir, tout cela pour anéantir l'un des sorciers les plus dangereux du XXème siècle.

Parfois James avait envie de mettre une baffe à son frère. Sauf que d'un autre côté, il le plaignait. James ne se considérait pas comme sage mais était heureux d'être le fils de son père, d'un homme aussi courageux et désintéressé qui avait risqué jusqu'à sa vie pour sauver autrui. Il espérait qu'un jour, Albus se rendrait compte de combien leur père les aimait tous deux d'un amour inconditionnel, qu'il s'était battu pour leur épargner un futur affreux et leur offrir un avenir radieux où eux n'auraient pas à se salir les mains pour être libres.

Il espérait qu'un jour, son petit frère reviendrait vers les siens.

. . .

Albus Severus Potter n'était pas le seul enfant du Trio d'Or à avoir surpris tout le monde. Ce fut également le cas pour Rose Tonks Granger-Weasley – que James appelait affectueusement Rosie. Leur incroyable cousine Rosie, aussi intelligente que sa mère mais semblant posséder la malice de son oncle George et la témérité représentative des Weasley.

James avait toujours été proche d'elle malgré leur différence d'âge. Ensembles, ils faisaient souvent les quatre cents coups, tandis qu'Albus et Hugo, leurs plus jeunes frères, étaient inquiets qu'ils ne s'attirent des ennuis et les entraînent dans leurs problèmes. De part leur proximité, James était également un des seuls à savoir les craintes que cachait sa cousine.

Rosie, derrière son attitude sûre d'elle – voire arrogante –, tentait de son mieux de rendre fiers ses parents. Elle avait peur de n'être que l'ombre de sa mère tout le reste de sa vie, et de décevoir son père par leur manque de ressemblances. Elle aimait ses parents par dessus tout, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ces peurs irrationnelles.

James s'était inquiété pour elle quand le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serdaigle. Bien sûr, Serdaigle n'était pas une mauvaise maison, loin de là – après tout, c'était là qu'avait été envoyé leur cousin Teddy – mais Rosie se désespérait de plus être une Granger qu'une Weasley. Les Weasley allaient à Gryffondor, ce depuis des années. La seule raison pour laquelle Victoire n'avait pas été à Gryffondor était que leur tante Fleur avait préféré lui donner une éducation française et l'avait envoyé à Beauxbâtons – non pas que Victoire s'en soit beaucoup plainte.

Dès qu'il avait pu, James était allé voir Rosie pour savoir comment elle supportait le fait d'avoir été envoyée à Serdaigle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa cousine dans cette état, partagée entre la joie d'être à Serdaigle et la crainte que ses parents ne soient déçues qu'elle n'ait pas été envoyée à Gryffondor. Après tout, oncle Ron avait été un grand Gryffondor malgré le fait qu'il pouvait facilement se montrer peureux et tante Hermione, aussi brillante soit-elle, avait du courage à revendre, plus que n'importe quel autre Gryffondor.

James avait tenté tant bien que mal de la réconfort mais cela n'avait jamais été son fort. Il s'était donc contenté de lui apporter son soutien - souvent silencieux - autant que possible, jusqu'à ce que Rosie reçoive une lettre de ses parents. Un sourire soulagé avait orné ses lèvres alors que ses parents lui avaient écris que, qu'importe la maison dans laquelle elle serait allée, ils ne pourraient qu'êtres fiers d'elle. Son père l'appelait même déjà son « petit aigle à la crinière de lion » – oui, oncle Ron était un grand papa gâteau.

James fut heureux de voir Rosie retrouver le sourire et son assurance naturelle mais ne put oublier que sa cousine d'apparence si audacieuse était remplie de peurs. Il ne l'oublia jamais.

. . .

James aimait ses deux prénoms. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de se faire surnommer Jamius pour pouvoir être appelé par ses deux prénoms.

D'autres ne supportaient pas leurs prénoms. Son cousin Fred II en faisait partie.

Ils avaient tous entendu parler de « l'oncle Fred », l'oncle qu'ils ne connurent jamais. C'était le jumeau d'oncle George, mort dans la lutte contre Voldemort. James et les autres avaient rapidement appris que c'était un sujet délicat qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder.

Sauf que parfois la curiosité dépassait le tact et l'oncle Fred était mentionné. Un silence pesant s'installait. On pensait qu'un des parents s'énervait mais tous les regards étaient rivés vers l'oncle George qui, après quelques secondes avec un regard vide, se contentait de sourire. Sauf que ce sourire n'avait rien de rassurant. En fait, James le trouvait effrayant : il était vide et sans âme. Comme si le fantôme de l'oncle Fred avait pris possession de l'oncle George quand on l'évoquait.

Fred n'aimait pas être comparé à son défunt oncle. Il se faisait surnommer Freddy, était exemplaire en classe et finalement ressemblait bien plus à son oncle Percy qu'à quiconque d'autre dans la famille.

Il en parlait peu mais évoquait parfois combien il souffrait quand son père le regardait d'un air absent. Freddy pensait que l'oncle George voyait son jumeau en lui et cela l'attristait grandement. Parce que Fred II n'existait pas : il n'était que le remplaçant de Fred Weasley, le jumeau de George Weasley.

Ce même pour sa mère, puisqu'ils avaient appris qu'Angelina Weasley fut autrefois la petite amie de Fred Weasley avant de devenir l'épouse de George Weasley. Cette nouvelle fut particulièrement troublante pour lui, puisque ses parents semblèrent lui avoir délibérément caché ce fait. Comme pour ne pas le blesser, sauf que cela ne rendit la vérité que plus douloureuse à apprendre.

De ce fait, James, comme nombreux de ses cousins et cousines – et contrairement à beaucoup de leurs parents –, ne fut pas surpris en apprenant que Freddy avait coupé les ponts avec ses parents et ce avant même d'avoir fini sa scolarité à Poudlard.

James savait qu'il devrait se sentir triste de voir une partie de sa famille ainsi brisée. Pourtant, quand il apercevait Freddy dans les couloirs de Poudlard, riant avec ses amis Serdaigle – il s'était toujours désolé de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Serdaigle – et oubliant ses soucis familiaux, James ne pouvait le considérer comme égoïste. Freddy était heureux et peut-être que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Dommage qu'il fallait couper les ponts pour en arriver là.

James espérait sincèrement qu'Albus ne fasse pas pareil avec eux.

. . .

L'anniversaire de Victoire était avant tout un recueillement, une période de deuil et un rappel des sacrifices faits pour la liberté du monde sorcier et la sauvegarde de celui des moldus.

James se rappelait que, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Victoire se plaignait de ce jour. Comme elle se plaignait parfois de son nom. Puis elle avait appris à apprécier tout cela, ce que ça représentait aux yeux de ses parents et tous les espoirs qu'ils portaient en eux. James avait suivi son exemple et ils étaient probablement les deux seuls de leur famille à avoir accepté si facilement ça.

Même Dominique et Louis ne comprenaient pas le choix de leur sœur, sa décision d'aimer sans détour et avec conviction des cérémonies d'hommage rendues à des gens qui n'étaient plus de ce monde, au lieu de profiter d'une fête d'anniversaire où seules joies et bonnes humeurs devaient remplir cette journée si particulière.

À la place, Victoire se tenait silencieusement entre sa mère et son père, en plein recueillement comme eux – contrairement à Dominique et Louis qui s'agitaient, comme bien de leurs cousins.

James observa sa cousine blonde quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son père.

– Papa ?

Son père cligna des yeux, comme s'il sortait de profondes pensées. Il le regarda, murmurant :

– Oui, James ?

– Je...

James hésita puis se ravisa et secoua la tête.

– Non rien, oublie.

Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe mais n'insista pas et se remit à écouter la cérémonie avec attention.

James l'observa en silence.

Comment Albus faisait-il pour ne pas voir ça, la douleur et le chagrin dans les yeux verts de leur père ? La tristesse que portait leurs parents et le reste de leur famille quand quelqu'un mort dans la lutte contre Voldemort était évoqué ?

Il voulait se dire que leurs problèmes à eux n'étaient rien par rapport à ceux vécus par leurs parents. D'une certaine manière, c'était vrai mais James n'était pas bête. Au fil du temps, il avait aussi compris qu'ils n'avaient à diminuer ce qu'ils ressentaient et se sentir coupable d'avoirs leurs propres problèmes parce que cela ne concernait pas la guerre et les morts.

Sa famille s'était battue pour survivre, pour offrir à avenir aux générations suivantes. À présent, les générations suivantes devaient s'assurer que leur famille ne se déchire pas. Ils ne devaient pas être unis uniquement dans l'adversité et contre un ennemi commun.

Alors James remercia Merlin de mieux supporter son héritage que le reste des enfants de son âge dans leur grande et étrange famille et se promit de tout faire pour qu'ils demeurent tous ensembles.

Parce que c'était pour ça que leurs aînés étaient morts : pour que leur famille puisse rester unie.

* * *

**Comme toujours je me suis surtout concentrée sur les aînés (sauf pour Albus) parce que… euh… parce que je pense que ce sont eux qui devraient être les plus affectés et puis je les ai toujours trouvé plus intéressant que les autres.**


End file.
